In Their Minds
by Akako Akina
Summary: Just a short little thing in the Cullen's minds, should I continue this? Basically like IM but in a more formal state haha
1. In Their Minds

**The Cullen's are having a mind conversation (well, yeah just pretend they can) Emmet is getting high, and Esme has motherly pride (wow). Idk if I should continue, just a fluff review and tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER: IDN OWN TWLHT R NICKDEN**

**Translation: I do not own twilight or nickolodean.**

Emmet- Hey guys you better get your butts over here or your gonna miss the Nickolodean power down!

Rosalie- Mr. Monkey man does it look like I care?

Emmet- But you look like that all the time…

Jasper- Buurrnnn

Alice- Did he just say that…

Emmet- You guy's I am just soooooo high on whatever we had for dinner

Edward- We didn't have dinner, we can't even eat ding dong

Emmet- Then what was that in the fridge, that was labeled Do Not Consume?

Alice- Emmet, do you even know what consume means…

Emmet- Well, con means bad and sume…what kind of language is that?

Rosalie- *smacks forehead* Emmet, why do I love you again?

Emmet- (hillbilly accent) becuz 'am furnny

Edward- Tough love Rose

Jasper- Shut up guys Es is coming

_Esme walks into the living room seeing her children sitting so innocently (hah) on the couch gives her the sense of motherly pride. She exits back into the kitchen._

Alice- …

Rosalie- ….

Jasper- …..

Edward- ……

Emmet- …gives her the sense of motherly pride??? Geez who came up with THAT one?

Edward- not you……trust me


	2. Disney World

**In Their Minds (How not to get kicked out of Disney, except they do…wow)**

**Alrighty, The Cullens are going to Disney World!! Yeah, don't tell me that they can't go there because of the sunlight and all! Commence Operation: BID.**

**DISCLAIMAH: I, Akako Akina do not own Twilight what so ever, and while I'm at it I don't own Disney either…sigh**

**Alice- Guy's I say we go to Disney World…**

**Rosalie- Alice, you know we can't go out in the sunlight, it's a stupid idea.**

**Alice- Who says we have to go out in the sunlight *wicked grin***

**Carlisle- Alice…**

**Alice- Come onnn dad please!**

**Carlisle- Ah…**

**Alice- *squeal* Thanks!!!**

**Rosalie- Great…**

_**All the Cullen's run on the 6:00 p.m journey to Orlando Florida and**____**get there approximately 15 minutes later at the Magic Kingdom's Gates.**_

Edward- Well if that wasn't refreshing

**Edward- So pixie, how do you think we'll get in here?**

**Alice- ATTEN HUT!**

Everyone except Jasper throws an evil stare at Alice, Jasper…well you know…salutes.Alice- Fine whatever! Rosalie you will need to be in charge of surveying the area, Jasper we need you and Emmett to check out the workers here, and spook em. Then we will reconvene here when you arrive._Rosalie does a once over of the perimeter of the park,_ _she sees and unexpected new worker to Disney, and decides to play a littttlee…joke._Rosalie- (speaking) Well, hello there…

**Mr. Worker Man, Uh-Um-Well, Hello do you have a question?**

What a sad boy…Rosalie (seductively)- I was just wondering (at this point she's already twirlin' the hair) if you could tell me what time the park closes.Mr. Worker Man, -stammers- 7 ma'am

**Rosalie- Thanksss**

**Wow, easy enough for Rosalie to say, he's already drooling onto the concrete. Rosalie resumes her once over and heads back to Alice HQ.**

JASPER AND EMMETT

**Emmett- Dude your wife is-**

Jasper scowls at EmmettEmmett- THE ABSOLUTE JOY…heh..heh

**Jasper- What was that?**

**Emmett- Nothing**

**Emmett and Jasper continue their spooks, and they come across a nose-picking little boy, his family is talking quite a ways away.**

Emmett- Hello little mortal…

**Nose Boy- What are you supposed to be? Dracula or something?**

**Jasper snickers…**

**Emmett- Vell so vhat if I am?**

**Nose Boy- I could whip your butt, I've been practicing *holds out garlic cross***

Jasper's had enough, he smacks Emmett to tell him to play along…

**Emmett- *screams like a little girl* Oh, no your powers are to strong for **

**us…noooooo-**

**Jasper- Yeah, let's go Count Dorkula…nice meeting you…uh- whatever your name is.**

They race away leaving the boy staring after them…Nose Boy- I knew it, IM GOOD!!!!

**Back behind a bush The Cullen's wait till 7 to jump the fence, Alice is pacing back and forth. The clock finally dings 7 o'clock and the perimeter is clear.**

Esme- Now are you guys sure about this?

**Alice- Of course we're sure Es, we wouldn't even be here…**

**Edward- Here we go then!**

**One by one they jump over the fence into the dimly lit park, not a soul in sight.**

Alice- Alright everybody go have fun!Emmett and Rosalie give a spin at the Roller CoasterEmmett- Because IM SOOOO STRONG you get in the car, and I'll push

**Rosalie but-**

**Emmett- You'll see babe**

**Emmett hurls the cars across the track making sparks fly, using his oh-so strong running abilities, Emmett catches up to Rosalie and puts his arms around her.**

Rosalie- I think humans scream here…

**Emmett- Way ahead of you AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (it's more of a girl-ish scream though)**

**Rosalie- What the hell….AHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Alice and Jasper decided to head over to the Carousel, to bad for Alice, Jasper turns his attention to the famed Sword in The Stone…**

Alice *whines*- Jasper…

**Jasper- Just a minute…I can SO do this.**

Jasper rips the sword out, it turns out its only half of the sword is stuck in the anvil…

**Alice- Well that's disappointing, you better put it back for the humans to try.**

**Jasper- Alice, we need a souvenir**

**Alice- JASPER…**

**Jasper- Alright, Alright geez don't go Rosalie on me…**

**Alice- Thank you, haha Rosalie DOES have a temper…**

**Rosalie- WHAT WAS THAT ALICE???**

**Alice- …**

**Edward surprisingly heads over with Esme and Carlisle to Space Mountain, they forced him to launch the rocket himself, poor Edward, he didn't give a damn though.**

Esme- Oh, Carlisle this'll be wonderful, I'm scared…

**Carlisle- Your…scared…pfffftt if that isn't the stupidest thing I've heard come out of your mouth.**

Edward pulls Carlisle back leaving Esme hurt…

**Edward- CARLISLE you idjit, can't you see she's trying to be ROMANTIC, honestly you spend too much time in the office.**

**Carlisle- Well, sorry my bad son.**

**Edward- Lay off the TV too, I have enough of that from Bella.**

Carlisle strides back to Esme…Carlisle- Sorry, I haven't been doing things right, I guess

**Esme- Ya think?**

**They board the space ship and Edward hotwires the system to make the stars sparkle, gripping the side of the rocket he flings Esme and Carlisle into the stars.**

Edward- I just had to get stuck with you two…

**The Cullen's return to Main Street and get chatting amongst themselves.**

Rosalie- Alice, this wasn't such a stupid idea anyway…

**Alice- Yeah, next time you can shove your blond curls up your mouth before you say stuff like that!**

**Emmett- Jasper your just gonna let her get away from dissing my babe?**

**Jasper- Yeah, yes I AM, you got a problem with that?**

**Emmett- YEAH I DO!!!**

**Here comes more Emmett-ness, ugh, Emmett and Jasper get into their usual fight except this time, it's a little more destructive.**

_**When the dust finally clears, they managed to break the tallest tower in the Castle, over turn the carousel, sink Ariel's Grotto, and crush It's A Small World (I'm not so mad over that though)**_

_**A flashlight comes out of a building, of course a napping security guard…**_

Carlisle- Busted…

**Rosalie- SO, ALICE, was this part of your genius plan?**

**Alice- …I didn't see that one coming…**

**Edward- Oh…snap…**

**Jasper- So, Alice can we take that sword home now?**

**All- JASPER SHUT UP!!!!**

Haha! Well you can probably take it from there, send me your best idea and I'll give you an honor in my next one!

R&R!!!!!!

~Stay Beautiful, Akako


End file.
